Units
Units are items that can be equipped in a character's Unit slot. They tend to give stat-boosts, although some units have other effects. Some units will have either pluses (+) or minuses (-) next to their names. Pluses denote an increase of 1 stat point to the boost; minuses mean that the unit gives 1 less point per minus than a unit with no minuses. (For example, a regular Ogre/Power gives +15 ATP, while an Ogre/Power++ gives 17 and an Ogre/Power-- gives 13.) Items may only have two pluses or minuses, and rares will never have them. Types of units Power ___/Power units, when equipped, give a bonus to ATP. *Knight/Power: +5 ATP *General/Power: +10 ATP *Ogre/Power: +15 ATP *God/Power: +50 ATP *Heavenly/Power: +55 ATP Body ___/Body units, when equipped, give a bonus to DFP. *Warrior/Body: +10 DFP *General/Body: +20 DFP *Metal/Body: +30 DFP *God/Body: +50 DFP *Heavenly/Body: +55 DFP Arm ___/Arm units, when equipped, give a bonus to ATA. *Marksman/Arm: +3 ATA *General/Arm: +5 ATA *Elf/Arm: +7 ATA *God/Arm: +15 ATA *Heavenly/Arms: +25 ATA Legs ___/Legs units, when equipped, give a bonus to EVP. *Thief/Legs: +10 EVP *General/Legs: +20 EVP *Elf/Legs: +30 EVP *God/Legs: +50 EVP *Heavenly/Legs: +55 EVP Mind ___/Mind units, when equipped, give a bonus to MST. *Priest/Mind: +5 MST *General/Mind: +10 MST *Angel/Mind: +15 MST *God/Mind: +40 MST *Heavenly/Mind: +45 MST Luck ___/Luck units, when equipped, give a bonus to Luck. *Angel/Luck: +5 Luck *God/Luck: +30 Luck *Heavenly/Luck: +40 Luck HP ___/HP units, when equipped, give a bonus to HP. HP/___ units recover HP over certain intervals. *Digger/HP: +10 HP *General/HP: +20 HP *Dragon/HP: +40 HP *God/HP: +80 *HP/Restorate: Recover HP as you walk (long intervals) *HP/Generate: Recover HP as you walk (medium intervals) *HP/Revival: Recover HP as you walk (short intervals) TP ___/TP units, when equipped, give a bonus to TP. TP/___ units recover TP over certain intervals. *Magician/TP: +10 TP *General/TP: +20 TP *Angel/TP: +30 TP *God/TP: +80 TP *Heavenly/TP: +100 TP *TP/Restorate: Recover TP as you walk (long intervals) *TP/Generate: Recover TP as you walk (medium intervals) *TP/Revival: Recover TP as you walk (short intervals) PB PB units fill the Photon Blast bar over certain intervals when equipped. *PB/Amplifier: PB bar fills as you walk (long intervals) *PB/Generate: PB bar fills as you walk (medium intervals) *PB/Create: PB bar fills as you walk (short intervals) Fire Fire units increase EFR when equipped. *Resist/Fire: +5 EFR *Resist/Flame: +10 EFR *Resist/Burning: +15 EFR Ice Ice units increase EIC when equipped. *Resist/Ice: +5 EIC *Resist/Cold: +10 EIC *Resist/Blizzard: +15 EIC Lightning Lightning units increase ETH when equipped. *Resist/Shock: +5 ETH *Resist/Thunder: +10 ETH *Resist/Storm: +15 ETH Light Light units increase ELT when equipped. *Resist/Light: +5 ELT *Resist/Saint: +10 ELT *Resist/Holy: +15 ELT Dark Dark units increase EDK when equipped. *Resist/Dark: +5 EDK *Resist/Evil: +10 EDK *Resist/Devil: +15 EDK Miscellaneous ___/Technique units increase the levels of all techniques when equipped. Techniques with no levels (such as Ryuker) are unaffected. These units cannot boost techniques beyond their maximum levels. *Wizard/Technique: +1 to all tech levels *Devil/Technique: +2 to all tech levels *God/Technique: +3 to all tech levels ___/Ability units give bonuses to several stats at once. *Master/Ability: +5 ATP, DFP, MST, EVA, LCK, +.5 ATA *Hero/Ability: +10 ATP, DFP, MST, EVA, LCK, +1 ATA *God/Ability: +20 ATP, DFP, MST, EVA, LCK, +2 ATA *Heavenly/Ability: +25 ATP, DFP, MST, EVA, LCK, +2 ATA *Centurion/Ability: +30 ATP, DFP, MST, EVA, LCK, +2 ATA ___/Battle units increase weapon speed (does not affect technique casting speed). Note: These units do not stack. *General/Battle: +10% attack speed *Devil/Battle: +20% attack speed *God/Battle: +30% attack speed Rare units exist that provide complete immunity to certain status effects. *Cure/Shock: Automatically cures shock. *Cure/Poison: Automatically cures poison. *Cure/Confuse: Automatically cures confusion. *Cure/Paralyze: Automatically cures paralysis. *Cure/Freeze: Automatically cures freeze. *Cure/Slow: Automatically cures slow. Some units do not have a specific category, instead adding their own unique properties. *Super/Resist: +6 resistance to EFR, EIC, ETH, ELT, EDK *State/Maintenance: Prevents status conditions when equipped *Trap/Search: Grants humans and newmans the Trap Vision ability *Limiter: -30 ATP, MST, DFP, EVP, LCK; -10 ATA, EFR, EIC, ETH, ELT, EDK *Adept: +10 ATP, MST, DFP, EVP, LCK; +20 ATA; +6 EFR, EIC, ETH, ELT, EDK *Divine Protection: 2x LCK; +20 ELT, EDK Category:Phantasy Star Online